Talk:Woodfall Temple
Carnivorous Plant Platforms There's an enemy of sorts that is not mentioned on the wiki. In a couple rooms in this dungeon, there are these flower like plants floating in the water that look like they have an eye in the middle. They act as platforms for Deku Link to hop across. If you stand on one when in a form other than Deku Link, they'll eat you and spit you out. When the poison is cleared, you can see them flailing about before they go still, at which point they can no longer attack Link in any form. Do these "enemies" need to be mentioned? Do we give them their own page with some made up name? Do we give them a sub-section in the Woodfall Temple page? I'd be happy to make the article/paragraph for them myself but I don't know where to put it.--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered that you can also throw a bomb into them, and they will try to eat it and then explode (they're still a platform but can't attack)! Chunks of them actually go flying everywhere and splash into the water! It was pretty sweet. I've had this game beaten with 100% items since forever now, and STILL every time I go back and play around I manage to find some new little interaction, or hidden scene with a character at a specific time or something. That's one of the reasons I like MM so much.--Fierce Deku (talk) 09:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I know the plants and if they dont have a page already i think they deserve one Oni Link 09:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming there's no page for them as there is not one linked to by the Woodfall Temple enemy list. The question is what do we call them. Carnivorous Plant? Woodfall Plant? Evil Lily Pad? Woodfall Plant or something might work, since people might search for them using the word Woodfall.--Fierce Deku (talk) 10:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Name for Carnivorous Plant I'm writing up a page for the carnivorous plant platform enemy thing from Woodfall Temple, mentioned above. It has no official name that I know of (it can't be Z targeted so Tatl can't tell us), so I'm wondering what to call it. I'm going to use "Woodfall Plant" or "Woodfall Temple Plant" unless someone has another idea. Zeldawiki refers to them as man eating plants.--Fierce Deku (talk) 21:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Audrey II! Sure, a partly generic title like that without unneeded conjecture sounds like a good idea, although I'm open to other suggestions. Of those, "Woodfall Plant" is my favourite, but seeing as there are other plants in the general Woodfall area which could be confused for this, so the "Woodfall Temple Plant" option seems best at this point. EDIT: With this here image, perhaps we could find a similar real-life counterpart to name it after, or something. At the very least, it can be used as a basis for mentioning it in the article itself. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the real-life counterpart idea, but the other names work as well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I second what Joe had to say. It seems like an overgrown, poisoned venus fly trap. But, I also have a wild imagination. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::If we look for a carnivorous plant (and being carnivorous is it's distinguishing characteristic), as opposed to something with a flower that looks like that, A Venus Flytrap is the closest real plant of which I am aware. It's the only one I know of that "bites" things like that. While they both bite though, they look pretty different. Though "Venus Flytrap" does sound better than "Woodfall Temple Plant". I'm going to put it up as "Venus Flytrap" with "Venus Fly Trap" redirecting to it. Venus flytrap is probably the most likely name someone would search anyway, other than maybe "Carnivorous Plant". We can mess with it further, but I feel like we might as well get the page up with some name or another. *POOF*. I added it to the list of enemies on the Woodfall Temple Page and made put it in the "list of MM enemies" group as well as the "pages with unofficial names" group.--Fierce Deku (talk) 21:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC)